


Winter Light

by resolute



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: College, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolute/pseuds/resolute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon vignette of Needy at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swiiftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiiftly/gifts).



The nice thing about the University of Minnesota is that they didn't really care about time spent in a psych ward.

They _cared_ , of course, in that gooey sort of way that Needy couldn't stand, the sickly-sweet considerate caring that made Jennifer's voice so very loud in her head.

_"God, Needy, if she gets any more worked up about your poor traumatic past I think she's gonna start masturbating on her chair. Mm! Mm! Tell me again about how the nasty guards leered, Needy! Oh! Oh! Oh!"_

Not that Jennifer ever said that, exactly. She wasn't here, hadn't ever met Mrs. Kaplansky. But it helped to face all these people and their assumptions, knowing what Jennifer would say.

And wasn't that just totally fucked? Needy thought so. It was fucked, relying on Jennifer to get through the day.

But classes were classes. And the dorms were decent. And the food on the East Bank campus was great, all those restaurants and little grocery stores. Dinkytown was fantastic. Bars and head shops and so many fucking little coffeeshops. Needy thought of Jennifer when she ordered mochas. Jennifer pretended to love coffee, but she had always added a crapton of sugar.

In winter the streets ended up a dusty white. In the city they used salt. Have to keep the roads clear for all those cars. It wasn't like outstate, where the highways got plowed and everyone else relied on neighbors and friends. Needy watched the plows go by at three in the morning, sitting in the chill of her dorm room window. The lights at the intersection changed from red, to green, to yellow, to red. The snow came down heavily, and from time to time a snowplow churned through.

Needy breathed gently on the glass. Her breath frosted over, blocking her view. Needy traced a heart in the frost with one fingertip.

J.

N.

For a moment Needy thought she saw, through the heart and frosted glass, a familiar figure standing on the street corner below. Tall and thin and dark. Needy gasped, sat up straight, and scrubbed the window clear with the side of her hand.

The plows came through. Went the truck was past, the figure was gone.


End file.
